


Nothingness

by mistyautumn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode 8 Spoilers, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: "It’s been five years since Vision asked her to run away, but it’s only been days." Spoilers for Episode 1.08 of WandaVision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some WandaVision, because apparently tackling grief is my niche. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 1.08.

Nothingness.

_I can’t feel you._

They have torn him to pieces, scattered through the room, and the sight of it threatens to tear her apart too. Vision is gone and the men around her could not possibly care less. To them, he’s scrap metal; a weapon; a thing. To Wanda... To Wanda he is everything: her lifeline, her _love_. 

Is. 

_Was._

A tightness coils in her chest, but somehow she holds together. She barely remembers walking to her car, but she arrives there. An envelope sits on the passenger’s seat; all she has left of him. A deed, an address... a future Vision saw; a safe place to settle; _to grow old in_.

She turns the key in the ignition. She drives.

Westview, New Jersey looks like it might have been beautiful and thriving once. Maybe it was when Vision chose this place. Now... now it looks how Wanda feels: like it’s barely hanging on. Her heart aches as she takes it all in. It’s been five years since Vision asked her to run away, but it’s only been days. Was this where they’d have disappeared? She wonders. She _wishes_.

As she turns onto Sherwood Drive, her heart starts to beat faster. Her fingertips brush the deed... the sanctuary Vision planned. A lump rises in her throat though, as she pulls up to 2800... There is no Vision; there’s not even a house. There is a shell of what might have been. His body lies empty before her; the place that should have been their home is barely even a foundation.

 _I can’t feel you._

Slowly, Wanda sinks to her knees, unable to hold back the sobs anymore. The wave of grief crashes over her; drags her down deep to the darkest depths of the sea, so she cannot tell what way is up. She knows she is drowning, and there is no hand to steady her. There is only vast, inescapable _nothingness_...

Until there is not.


End file.
